Sectioned Like Cattle
by shadowedrose
Summary: A new girl is taken in by Professor Xavier but no one knows why she's here, not even her. Is she a mutant? Why does Magnetor want her killed? Logan/OC, Jubilee/non-mutant and Eric against Charles on the issue of killing those too dangerous. ~Finished!~
1. Prejudice by Professor Xavier

Throughout the ages, we have learned how prejudice can divide us. Nonetheless, no matter how many times we see its consequences, it continues to play out. The ingenious thing how subtle our hate has evolved. We have grown to hide our fears and transform the meaning of racism. The future seems a pit filled with snakes of hidden intentions and ideas of supremacy. One thing is for certain, the path of these ideas will only tear us apart.into non-existence. 


	2. Lone Survivor

Hello by Evanescence  
  
The bus lay on its side at the bottom of a valley, quiet. Smoke still rose from the engine but any spark was quickly extinguished by the wet snow on the ground. The metal was bent and torn from flipping down violently down the mountain side. The top wrapped around the tree trunk. Though now, all was quiet and nothing stirred. The earth showed evidence to the crash as well, by the rents made in the ground and the strong tree bent in half in an effort to keep the bus from continuing its descent.  
  
Only a couple of yards away, he was looking around but it was his nose that told him something wasn't right. The recognizable scent of burnt metal stung his senses and his memories. But he didn't see anything, and the scent was already starting to fade away, into the clouds that still held the threat of more snow.  
  
He had wandered, wanting to escape the mansion, wanting to escape all that was bothering him. Everyone was especially annoying today. The most annoying were the ones wanting a 'team player,' someone who would take orders and save people. They wanted someone else, since he wasn't going to fit the description anytime soon. He wasn't like them and didn't even know why he was still with them, still a part of the 'team.' He wasn't even sure if he picked the right 'team' or if he had just fallen into it, a mistake whose consequences never seemed to end. So, he dressed warmly, with a bulky leather jacket, leaving for some fresh air.  
  
He was at the bottom of the valley and up the steep hill, a street could be seen. It was classic curve of a road that wrapped around a mountain making it deadly for drivers, especially in the icy weather that had come last night.  
  
So, it wasn't much of a surprise to see a bus, on its side, at the bottom of the valley. It was probably mortifying to anyone without the stomach but his own eyes had seen far worse. The police had obviously not yet come and probably wouldn't for a while; it was a desolate place with little traffic on the road above.  
  
As he crunched along the glass that sprayed across the snow, he didn't expect much; the people he did see had taken their last breath hours ago and anything inside the bus was probably pinned or crushed. He turned to leave but heard a rustle and then a bang, as if someone was trying to get out of the metal cage.  
  
He climbed onto the side of the bus and peered inside, thinking curiosity was getting the best of him. All the glass had been shattered from the windows. He caught the movement again and another soft bang. It seemed to come from the front of the bus, where a limp figure of a woman lay.  
  
He cocked his head to get a better view of her. Time seemed still around her, pure. A thin layer of snow from last night covered her, continuing the illusion that she was trapped in a page of time. The blue tinge to her lips showed she was left in the cold for far too long and didn't give him much hope for her. He found movement in the rising of her chest underneath a grey sweatshirt, but nothing else would give proof of life. Underneath the thick brown hair that splayed across her still face, he could catch a flicker of eyelashes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
All she would remember would be a scraping sound like metal against metal and the figure of a man kneeling next to her. Gently pulling her hair back from her face, he rest his palm on her cold cheek. He supported her back as he forced her to sit up but her body had no energy left. He put a hand to her head and then pulled one of his hands back, revealing red blood on them. Was that her blood? She was in too much of a fog to figure it out, or even care. She felt lost and if she wasn't yet, she soon would be. Nothing mattered anymore and nothing ever would.  
  
As she let the world fade around her, she could see him put a warm jacket around her. She let the world she saw go to black, but he was still there. She felt strong arms wrap underneath her limp body and pick her up. 


	3. Rude Awakening

Haunted by Evanescence  
  
She awoke slowly, trying to piece together where she was and what had happened, but her head felt like mush. No thoughts were processed straight. Her head felt filled with a million misted visions, yet somehow totally desolate at the same time. She raised her hands to her head as she worked through the mess, feeling a cloth bandage on her left temple.  
  
Then, she realized, the last thing she remembered was being on the bus, not in bed. The woman sat up, so fast that her head began to spin again. She was lying in a bed in the middle of the room and the door stood right in front of her; a detail she instantly took into consideration. The room seemed furnished for a mansion; dark woods, area rugs and large, heavy furniture. The room seemed respectfully dark, which unnerved the woman. She had no recollection of the place and her heart pounded at that fact. She was alone in a strange place and the fear paralyzed her.  
  
But she wasn't alone! "Oh, good, you're up," a woman with a dark complexion calmly stated, though it wasn't altogether convincing that she was actually glad. The woman was standing at a high table on a wall. She seemed somewhat... odd. This woman was unusually young for the white of her hair and an unexplainable power seemed to seep from her pores.  
  
"My name is Ororo Munroe. This is Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted." Ororo watched the woman cautiously for any reaction. "You should eat something first." She brought over a tray with food on it, but her authoritive voice held no sway over the woman in the bed. She instantly got up out of the bed as soon as Ororo took a step toward her. The strange woman put the tray at the foot of the bed, eyeing the other carefully; she was looking at her bare feet, puzzled.  
  
"We took your shoes off so you would be comfortable. Same with your sweatshirt," Ororo gestured to the sweatshirt now hanging on a radiator. "It was freezing wet from the snow." At that, the woman took the warm sweater and threw it over her head, still keeping an eye on the other.  
  
Ororo tried to explain the situation so the woman wouldn't be too frightened. "You were in a bus accident. We found you and brought you here; bandaged your head and made sure you were warm." As the other woman brought her hand back to the bandage, Ororo assured her it was only a bad scratch as far as she knew.  
  
Ororo hesitated before going on. "Why don't you sit? Did you know anyone on the bus?" The woman remembered only snippets of it. The faces of the people on the bus, all involved in their own business. She looked to the front of the bus, saw a car swerve in front of them, she screamed  
  
When the woman made no movement or sign of even understanding, Ororo sighed and lowered her voice. "No one else survived."  
  
The news hit the woman like a train wreck, instantly hitting her chest with the blow. Everything else the other said was lost in the mind numbing pain. "You were the only one we found alive." None of it mattered. They were all gone, her only link to an real explanation. "Even you were close to being lost." The small bit of the world she had collected from the time she awoke was shattered.  
  
Her shock quickly turned to anger. She did not want to cry so her response was to let the anger fuel through her blood vessels. She would unleash her wrath at anyone; the world, God, the woman incessantly talking and trying to calm her down. She saw the vase on the nightstand by the bed between her blurred visions of the room. 


	4. Tempers

Haunted by Evanescence  
  
A crash sounded from the room the refugee was left. It sounded like glass crashing against a wall.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Storm." Scott ran down the hall with Logan behind him. They moved past Rogue and Bobby, pushing them out of the way, but the two soon followed. Scott knew that girl would be trouble and now Storm was alone with her, and in danger. Things had better be fixable or-  
  
Ororo came dodging out after something else collided with the wall. "Someone's going to have to tranquilize her," she said, sarcastically calm.  
  
While Scott assured her "We'll handle this," Logan pushed into the room. He grabbed the strange girl's wrist just as she turned around to throw an alarm clock to the other end of the room. She attempted to hit him with her free hand, but that wrist was steadied as well. As he tightened his grip against her last struggles, her fists relaxed enough to reveal the tremors creeping up her arm.  
  
"Calm down," he hissed into her ear. Her head was bent down but he could still hear quick, short breaths coming from her. The anomaly was the odd silence that came from her. Not a cry or whimper or even snarl. She was disturbingly silent. She took one last deep breath, realizing the eyes on her. She clenched her fists in an effort to harden herself, and wretched from the grasp. Logan let her go as she backed up. She stopped after two steps and set her shoulders straight. She might have felt hollow but she would not let whoever these people were think she was a victim; she was stronger than that.  
  
She saw the others at the door, staring at her like she was a freak. One last throw, that's all she needed, and then she would have control again. One last hurl to the head of the shaded eyes she was sure was staring at her with pity. Pity. That's all she needed, someone who would let her bring herself down, making her weak.  
  
Before she could even pull back her arm, the man that had stifled her the first time, grabbed the clock out of her hand. He saw her fingers tensing around it and figured it would be better if she hadn't anything she could throw at her disposal.  
  
Even having something ripped out of her hands, she would not take her glare away from the three at the doorway. A tall man was dressed like some sort of teacher and his shades would not let her see his eyes. They were black with red where the light reflected off them, making it seem like lava flowed beneath them. Nearest the doorway, a boy younger than herself. His worried, blue-eyed gaze made her feel cold inside, as if she was the one being cruel. Between them, a girl with red hair and a white highlight, the same age as the boy. She had a long-sleeved shirt on and gloves that she was now starting to take off.  
  
"Get out, you're making her nervous." Logan's command brought the woman's bristling gaze back to him, muscle underneath a leather jacket that seemed oddly familiar. She still caught how the kids left with bowed head, as if guilty of impolite gawking, while the other went reluctantly, though she could not tell if his lingering stare was aimed at her or the man still in the room.  
  
Logan tossed the clock on the bed as Ororo slipped in once again. She cautiously sat down on the bed and motioned for the refugee to do the same; she was determined to get control of the situation again.  
  
She didn't budge from her corner of the world. She just folded her arms and folded into herself, leaning against a wall.  
  
Noticing the now harmless shards of glass on the floor, Ororo rubbed her temple to stop the coming of a headache. She tried again, "Where were you going before..." The refugee's eyes glanced at the two of them just enough to see them watching her before dancing around the room again.  
  
Oddly, she couldn't remember where she was going. She honestly concentrated on figuring it out but nothing came up. She couldn't remember anything. Not where she came from or who she knew or where she was going or even who she was; the thought chilled her. She could feel the pressure of tears around her eyes, threatening to show themselves to the two sitting there.  
  
"You don't remember, do you?" Logan studied the woman carefully. Her eyes widened almost instantly and then slowly came up to watch him. Her shock could be seen through her eyes but his cool eyes gave nothing away to why he would now that. For a moment, the woman thought she caught a familiarity between them, something that made them the same, something that made both of them apart from the rest.  
  
Ororo rolled her eyes at his comment. Some people created answers out of nothing just to make themselves feel better. She returned her attention back to the woman. "If you tell us where you were going, we could get you there. You can stay here as long as you like, but when you get better you'll probably want to go." Ororo waited for a reaction from the other woman, which came up fruitless. Ororo sighed and let sarcasm take control. "Or, you could walk to the nearest town. It should only be a couple of miles down the road."  
  
The refugee's eyes faltered and shot back to Ororo, the comment processing through her head. She grabbed her shoes lying beside the bed and ran out of the room.  
  
Ororo quickly stood up at the woman's quick movements and looked to Logan. "I wasn't serious." 


	5. Forced

Haunted by Evanescence  
  
She made it down the hallway and found a staircase, running the whole way down. The place was a mansion, but somehow it didn't feel like one. There were many kids and other people around and some rooms had what seemed like classes. She remembered what that woman, Ororo said, 'School for the Gifted.'  
  
Somehow, she made it to doors that opened up into a courtyard. Leaning against the doorway, she slipped her shoes on while watching the courtyard. Not many people were there though there were still too many for her liking. She was in a strange place with strange people; she couldn't recognize anyone. And the worst part was she didn't know if she should have.  
  
"Hey." She whipped her head back to see the man that had restrained her was walking after her, Logan. She quickly slipped the other shoe on. "Hey!" She turned her back to him and walked out the door. All she needed to do was cross the courtyard without making a scene-  
  
She felt a pull on her arm and instinctively twisted her arm out of the hold and whipped around, setting her hands into fists, ready to hit something. Logan raised his hands to show he meant no harm. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you, not in front of everyone."  
  
It was then that she noticed the many eyes on her. Unnerved, she kept her glare on Logan. Even with his promise not to hurt her, his eyes showed he would not deal with anything stupid. She relaxed her fists.  
  
He figured he should tell her before she decided to split, or start an argument that neither of them would win. "Where do you think you're going? The next town is miles away and no one even comes around here. You won't get another ride for awhile now." She shifted uncomfortably, and he noticed. "You don't know what you're going to do, do you? You don't remember..." She clenched her teeth at the fact that he got to the truth so quickly. By this time, the kids around the courtyard went back to their own business. Logan raised a hand as if to touch the bandage on her head.  
  
Her response didn't make him have any more sympathy for her than before. She was an arrogant woman who would be 'too strong and great' to take the help of strangers. "Listen, they're offering you a place to stay. Just until you figure out what you're going to do."  
  
Her stare faltered and finally withered altogether. The truth of his words dug deeply at her and surfaced the fear she had buried at the room. Logan saw the transformation, though it was still slight for now. He leaned in and lowered his voice. "If anyone asks, I forced you to stay." 


	6. Gunshot

Nobody's Fool by Evanescence  
  
Dinnertime. It was supposed to be a time to form a bond within the school by having everyone eating at the same time. A type of tradition idealistic parents always dreamed of for their families. The thought of it made Logan cringe. It was fine for the kids, even for the ever-loyal X-men, but it just didn't fit for him. He had only stayed with them a little while and their nuances were already getting to him, or he was noticing it more now. There was nothing to balance the bad. Nothing to look forward to, no one.  
  
Logan closed his eyes to the thought. It was too painful to recall in front of everyone. Not here, not now. But every time he called off the memories, it got harder to deal with the rest of them.  
  
"Has Professor Xaviar found where Magneto is, yet?" Rogue asked. Logan gave a rueful smile that, luckily, no one caught. Rogue had a personal vendetta against Magneto and having let him leave without a mark last time probably hurt her ego more than she would admit.  
  
"Nothing, but it's not surprising. That helmet blocks out the Professor almost entirely." Cyclops shook his head. He knew the X-men would probably have to stop anything Magneto was planning.  
  
"Almost?" Ororo looked up from Syren's notebook. She was going over something they had done in class but the comment caught her attention. It seemed they had already sectioned off who their enemies were.  
  
Cyclops took a furtive glance at Syren that no one would have noticed if he wasn't so easy to read. Logan knew that his jaw always tensed when he was unsure of something. "There are transient times that the Professor can listen to Magneto's thoughts. Most seem aimed at the Professor so Magneto might be letting his thoughts out for the Professor to find. We're not sure yet. The Professor needs more time."  
  
Ororo nodded her head and went back to Syren. Logan could hear her tell the girl to ask Jubilee and the girl's response. "I didn't see Jubilee at dinner yet. She goes missing once in awhile."  
  
"Do you know where she goes?" Ororo only got a shake of the head by the girl.  
  
"It seems a couple of students have decided not to show up around the school, Jubilee and that new girl." Cyclops looked toward Logan, aiming his statement more to him. "I think the new one's decided to keep to herself until she can get out of here."  
  
"She's not a student. She only needed a place to stay." Logan wouldn't give him more than he was willing to give.  
  
"Why would she need a place to stay? It's not like she's a mutant, right?" Rogue asked.  
  
Cyclops answered immediately. "We wouldn't know. She ignores us anytime we ask her a question, as if she doesn't want to waste her breath. The only one she seems to talk to is Logan. He's practically the only one that she allows in her room."  
  
"She doesn't talk to me, either." Cyclops raised an eyebrow and Logan rushed to explain. "I only tell her what's what around here. It can get confusing."  
  
"Well, I'm glad she'll know everything about the school and everyone in it when we know nothing about her. No matter how many times we ask her, she won't tell us anything yet you'll tell her all the secrets around here-"  
  
"Did it ever cross your mind that she's unable to talk? Maybe she forgot how to, part of her memory loss or something." Logan was getting annoyed with the discussion of someone who wasn't even here to defend herself. "Everything you ask her she probably doesn't even remember anyway."  
  
"We don't even know her name!" Ororo's exclamation resonated throughout the dining hall and everyone knew who she was talking about. Word around the school went quickly, especially when meals were left at the door of one of the rooms and the empty plates would somehow find themselves back in the kitchen the next morning. She never went to classes but most believed she didn't need to for some reason or another. There were two rumors that went around: that she was too old for the classes or she wasn't even a mutant. Either way, if she did come out of her room, she'd be hard-pressed to find a group that would accept her easily, one she could blend into.  
  
A 'bamf' sound was heard and above them, Kurt was hanging from a chandelier. "I heard you from ze doorway," Kurt said in his German accent. Logan went back to his meal, staying quiet. He wasn't in the mood to argue even though any other time he would have gladly put Cyclops in his place.  
  
"We all know you already like the mute since she's supposed to be more strange-looking than you," Scott said. The way he spat out the word mute, one could see the way he looked down at the woman.  
  
"I have to admit, I vould like to zee her but zat's beside ze point," Kurt said, shaking his head. "Maybe ve shouldn't look at her like zome refugee from nowhere. Maybe she was zent to us, like an angel. She might have a reason to be here, one zat might help us."  
  
"Or harm us." Scott guffawed at the thought of someone calling her an angel. "Sure expects to be treated like some angel. She's not even grateful that the Professor took her in." He lowered his voice and leaned in. "She could be an agent from Magneto or some political friend of Stryker's sent to us.just like an angel." He never liked the idea of someone against them inside the school.  
  
Too close, he kept thinking. If she were to ever hurt anyone here, he's be pressed with time to stop her. Scott leaned back in his chair, looking across the table. "You should have left her Logan." Logan wouldn't look up. He just paused and then left the table, leaving his food at the table.  
  
"After an uncomfortable silence, Bobby unsuccessfully tried to change the subject. "So.what about those Mets?" Rogue looked at him like he just went crazy but the rest just ignored him.  
  
"What about Mystique?" Rogue asked after giving Bobby a hard time. "Have we found her?"  
  
Cyclops hesitated. "We're not sure. She's been seen in very..human places." He emphasized human as if it meant more than what it seemed. "She may not even be with Magneto still. She might have gone solo." His words trailed off as he caught sight of Logan practically dragging the refugee in the room by the elbow. It was almost comical seeing the beast calmly in utter control while the other squirmed under the demanded obedience. Scott could picture Logan barging into her room, she would be outraged, as usual, but couldn't do anything as he grabbed her and brought her down the stairs.  
  
Logan let her go at the doorway and walked back to the table without a word. The woman looked around, noticing the heads turning in her direction and the murmured whispers.  
  
"Is that her?" "Yeah, the new one." "Is she." "How am I supposed to know?" "She doesn't look that out of the ordinary."  
  
The attention was grappling at her stomach but the last comment took away her awareness of the others. Its source seemed as disturbing as the comment. The blue creature stood behind a man that had frequently tried to talk to her. Those sunglasses could not be mistaken. Though, no one around the room seemed to notice the creature. He had a long overcoat on over his dark skin and a tail seemed to swing behind his head. But before she could figure out if he was a figment of her imagination, he disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.  
  
Just another way to hide, Scott thought. Everything she does gives away the fact that she's hiding something; her shifty eyes, her crossed arms, not to mention not speaking or venturing out of her room. She's got a secret that'll come out eventually.  
  
She looked back to the sunglasses, Scott was his name. She knew all their names now. She just needed time to connect Logan's descriptions with faces. It seemed all too easy. Her roaming eyes finally caught the stare directed at her form beneath shades. No matter how long ago it was, she still had the urge to throw something at his cocky head. Her attention was quickly turned away by the sound of scraping metal on the floor as Logan brought a chair beside himself. She sat down, resenting how obedient she was being; it was so out of character for her. But what else could she do? Run back up to her room revealing the terror that was reeking out of her heart. As if she was afraid of the arrogant-  
  
"So where is Mystique now?" Rogue asked, not at all affected but the new girl's presence.  
  
Scott gave her a warning glance. "I'm sure Professor Xavier will let you in on the details when he has them." He turned to the mute, who was now minding her own business, not at all interested in any mystiques. "Our angel will have to meet the Professor sometime soon. He's the guardian you've been living under."  
  
She looked down at the table in a moment of realization. She quickly looked away from them all, determined to ignore them. Instead, Logan shoved a roll under her nose. She grabbed it but gave him a stare that he didn't even look up from his meal to meet.  
  
"How about it, angel? After dinner, you'll talk to Professor Xavier." He emphasized the word 'talk' as if telling her they'd wring any story she had out of her.  
  
"Cut it out." Why did he have a need to stick up for this woman? Logan thought. They were all right about her as far as she showed them. She never even tried to be friendly or even entertained the idea of being involved in anyone's lives. It was as if she wanted to disappear from the face of the earth, and Logan knew that that could not be an option. It was just too easy.  
  
Professor Xavier. The name sounded awfully familiar, as if of all the things to forget, that should have been the last.  
  
By now, the noise level around her was to grating on her nerves.  
"I'd love to hear the story she's hiding from all of us-"Scott's  
remark was answered by a warning growl.  
"Let the Professor deal with it. He'll be able to make her talk."  
The red-head seemed like she wanted to leave the girl alone but her  
statement didn't comfort the mute.  
"But how can I scream without shattering glass?" This came from a  
young girl talking to Ororo. She must be the one they call Syren, she  
thought.  
  
The mute took a bowl of corn and dumped a bit on the plate in front of her; she was hungrier than she had led on. She hoped the scraping of her fork on her plate would block the immense noise but it had become a dull roar now that the entire room had developed their own conversation.  
  
BAM! A gunshot sounded through her head as if the sound originated there and echoed throughout her brain. Her fork dropped to her plate as she jumped at the sound, making the conversations around her table stopped. All she heard now were men talking.  
"What was that?"  
"False alarm. Just an animal."  
"Keep it quiet. We don't want any suspicions aroused."  
"10-4. When are we going in?"  
"We'll have the place surrounded by 22 hours and-" 


	7. Warning

Nobody's Fool by Evanescence  
  
Logan shook her, probably not for the first time. His worried gaze searched her face but she only stayed long enough to focus on him. She tried to listen to the voices again, but they were growing dim. She was out of the dining room before anyone could stop her. She made her way to the balcony just outside the dining room, interrupting people eating and talking there. She ignored them as well as she did everything else and focused on the still dimming voices. She heard static as if on a radio transmission and a couple of numbers being relayed.  
  
"Attack on my signal. 1am."  
  
Suddenly, a hurried "Change channels" was heard and then, a high pitched note as the transmission ended screeching through her head as she held her hands up to her ears to protect them.  
  
"What the hell?" Logan went to grab her elbow but she whipped around bringing her finger to her lips, still listening. Out of nowhere she started spastically waving her hands, signaling to her ears and putting her cupped hand to her mouth.  
  
Scott saw through the crowd as well as the antics. Obviously trying to disprove our doubt she can't talk, he thought. "Just looking for attention," he muttered apart from the crowd along with Ororo, who overheard him.  
  
"She's never looked for attention before." Scott left Ororo's comment alone to watch Syren give the mute a notebook and pen. The mute smiled briefly and began scribbling furiously. Logan was the only one who saw what she wrote and gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"We didn't hear anything," he said softly, wondering if she was actually as crazy as some of the rumors went around telling. She looked to him with open mouth but Logan took action. Her forearm felt the pressure of his hand, leading her to follow him. He leaned into her ear, "Write down everything you heard," and then to Scott, "We're going to the Professor."  
  
Jubilee and the rest of the students watched them leave with the X-men following. Rogue cam up behind Jubilee, hissing, "Why were you off the grounds?"  
  
"Seeing a friend," Jubilee said guiltily in her thick French accent. She let everyone go back to the dining room, pleading with Rogue without speaking. "Don't tell anyone," she whispered. 


	8. Council and Counsel

Nobody's Fool by Evanescence  
  
"This is what you heard?" The mute nodded to Professor Xavier's question. His head appeared as he lowered the notebook. Calculating yet kind eyes watched her and she lowered her gaze self-consciously from across the desk. The man was obviously revered around the school and she could understand.  
  
"How can you trust her?" Scott walked forward. "She can't even look you in the eyes and say anything." She looked up at him, as if darts could come from her eyes and she wanted them to imbed into his skull.  
  
"She can look you in the face pretty well," Ororo smirked. "She might be a mutant. What she heard might be part of her power." Ororo suggested it hoping it was true more than thinking so. She'd be easier to deal with if she was a mutant, she thought.  
  
"Just because Angel's imagining people talking doesn't mean she's a mutant," Scott said after reading over her description, likewise ignoring the two women. She looked her over carefully, noticing little details he had not been able to notice from behind her bedroom door. Her wrapped arms got lost in the folds of the sweater as if she was cold in the warm school. Her eyes, when they were still enough for one to notice, seemed to take everything in, observing the smallest details but never underestimating the plans of escape available to the room. Even her hair, Scott found he could not ignore. The thick, brown waves made it easy for her face to hide beneath. It was then that he made the realization that he had never liked brunettes; Ororo had a crop of white while Rogue had red hair, just like. Man, did he miss her. "We don't even know her name, why should we take her word on an attack to the school? Professor, no one knows where we are anymore."  
  
"Some do, Scott," Professor Xavier replied calmly. "The White House may have come to a brief halt against us but others will not stop. I've found Mystique in odd company; a kind of anti-mutant KKK. Why she would be with them, I don't know yet, but the fact that the information she has is within their grasps is enough to make us cautious."  
  
The mute's head was spinning trying to keep track of the conversation. Her face held disgust at the suggestion of her being a mutant and confusion as to why that even mattered. Who was their enemy? Who were they hiding from? Questions kept crowding her mind, without answers.  
  
"Besides," the Professor's voice woke the angel out of her daydream, "There are many here with fake names." At this, his gaze lifted up to Rogue and then, casually, away. "And Angel seems to be working well." His gentle smile tried to soothe the woman but it didn't seem to help. "Still, if you don't mind. it might help us learn a bit about yourself," looking toward Scott, "and it might ease the minds of some others." Professor Xavier slid the notebook to the woman. No matter how gentle he made himself appear, his strong will could be seen in his ever-pressing eye-contact and firm use of his hands as he gestured for her to write.  
  
With a frown and a tentative glance at the notebook, she didn't make a move. Logan came to stand behind her, obviously curious himself. She looked yup at him and then picked up the notebook, using the pen she was twirling since she met the impressive Professor Xavier. After a brief moment, she gave the book directly to Logan, showing she had learned to trust him more than anyone else she had unknowingly been living with the past couple of days.  
Requel  
  
Her scribbling script lacked the precision of someone under a million eyes. No matter how uncomfortable she must have been feeling, she wasn't afraid of what they thought of her. Something else was bothering her, something deeper.  
  
Shortly, Logan gave the notebook back to the Professor. The latter nodded and let it lay on the desk for the rest to see. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?" Requel folded into herself. "Maybe about you're family or from where you come."  
  
"She hit her head pretty bad in the crash," Rogue stated. "She doesn't remember-"  
  
"Angel remembered her name," Ororo interjected as moods built in the small room. Amid the arguments, Professor Xavier gave Requel an exasperated expression.  
  
"I think a little less people might help," he said above the bickering voices. "I'm sure the children will need an explanation."  
  
"What are we supposed to tell them? We're now a mental institute," Ororo muttered as she left,. Professor Xavier looked to Cyclops, seemingly talking to each other without speaking. Logan lingered, watching the woman. It was like meeting her all over again, knowing nothing abut her. Requel. He would have never guessed.  
  
Cyclops stood like some military jerk, close to her and near the desk. He had training, she could tell. A bad enemy to gave, she thought.  
  
Professor Xavier wheeled his chair around his desk to the girl who twirled her chair to face him. She gave him a hard stare, begging him to ask another question so she could give him the silent treatment and have everyone take offense once again. Having Logan stick up for her raised her confidence.  
  
"If you do not tell me what you can, Angel, I will be forced to read your mind." He calmly stated this as if it was given as Cyclops remained motionless. Before she could figure out what he meant, Professor Xavier looked to Cyclops and gave a slight nod that Requel failed to notices until her hand was forced on top of the desk. At first, she did not know what any of this meant and did not fight the grip around her wrist. Then, she finally registered what the Professor said and what he could do if hers spoke the truth. She thought of the emptiness in her head and became ashamed of it. Her thoughts traveled toe the domineering hand and finally got sick of everyone forcing one thing or another on her, especially Cyclops. He did not know her and she did not know him enough o force her to do anything.  
  
The fear and anger reverberated through her body just as Professor Xavier was reaching out his own hand and closing his eyes in concentration. The pressure pushed from her heart up her throat, to her natural defense. Something hit Cyclops that instantly brought a headache, as bad as the one at Alkali Lake. Professor Xavier, being the direct hit, fell down to the floor by the power of the waves. Before they knew what had hit them, the mute was out the door. 


	9. Evaluating Trusts

Bring Me to Life by Evanescence  
  
She did not stop to notice if anyone was around but headed up to her room, her refuge; or the cage they held her in until they wanted her and lifted the latch.  
  
She slammed the door closed, not caring who might hear her. She took two steps back, staring at the door as if it might rip her guts out.  
  
She wanted to stay here bit she couldn't think of any clear reason why. Meanwhile, reasons to leave piled up as her conclusions about their freak leader came into focus.  
  
She came to the bed to pull off the pillowcase which would make a decent bag. She had to get out of here. The mute did not want to stay in someone's debt, so she would leave, ditching the check on the way out.  
  
A knock sounded on the door, timid, undecided.  
  
Logan watched her bolt out of the room from beside the door where he was waiting. He was torn in what direction to go. Follow Requel and comfort her, not exactly his style, or he could go back into the room and demand to know what they did to her. Yeah, that was more like it.  
  
"What the--." Obscenities came liberally from his mouth. His rage only faltered when he found Scott helping Professor Xavier back into his chair.  
  
"Easy, Logan. I needed information," Professor Xavier stated, as if nothing went wrong.  
  
"You read her mind?" Logan reluctantly let his curiosity slip. "What did you find?"  
  
"Nothing." Logan's stomach was gripped. "I wasn't able to see anything before she ran out. Quite a defensive woman." Professor Xavier wheeled his chair calmly back behind the desk, swinging it back to face Logan. "We should go back to where you found her. We might find something."  
  
Logan shook his head. "Not yet. She might hurt someone instead of just throwing things the next time she gets upset."  
  
"Too late," Scott replied. "And why are you babying her anyway, protecting her or something?" He was answered with an expression that warned him not to go on. "She obviously can take care of herself. At least we know she's a mutant even if we don't know what her power is. Do you have any idea, Professor?"  
  
The Professor took a minute, rethinking to what had happened. "It came too quickly. I was not expecting it." He seemed in another world, replaying the shock that had hit him. "I would believe that it is some telekinetic power but I have never seen it so powerful." He trailed off.  
  
"Let me talk to her." Logan said it grudgingly, taking the both of them away from their thoughts.  
  
Scott made a sarcastic sound. "Sure, let him tell her more secrets about is. That way she can weasel herself into the group as well. Logan, she can't replace Jean." A snarl issued forth from Logan's lips but Scott had already come back to the Professor.  
  
Professor Xavier interrupted Scott to look carefully at Logan. "Logan, what have you been telling her?" Even Professor Xavier was growing cautious with the woman.  
  
"Oh, come on, I didn't even tell her about her basement. Don't give me that look." Logan avoided the Professor's eyes by acting disgusted and then changing the subject. "So what are you going to do about what she heard? Go out and see who's watching the school?"  
  
"You say it as if you're not involved." Logan made no reaction to Scott's comment. Personally, Logan wasn't feeling the X-men hero thing. He left it alone most of the time but it still showed. Still, Scott was always there, pushing him closer to his breaking point. "I think you should be the first to watch considering you're the one thinking these delusions are real."  
  
"They're not delusions. She's a mutant, you said it yourself." Logan raised his voice defensively.  
  
Scott shook his head. "She never asked for our help, I don't know why we should give it." Scott obviously wanted the girl out.  
  
"She wouldn't have asked." No matter how Scott hated it, Logan was right.  
  
Professor Xavier wanted to stop the argument before it got worse. "Why don't you calm the girl down, Logan? We want her to be able to come out of her room again." Logan glared at Scott bit pulled away before he could start again. Scott remained ever stoic as he left, the clench of his jaw the only thing showing his anger.  
  
"She has to leave," Scott said once the door was shut behind Logan. "We can't trust anyone who comes in. I know that's what we used to do; take in kids without a second thought as to where they came from but she's not a kid. We have already been attacked." He emphasized the last sentence, showing its significance in how safe they had felt and the brutal truth. "We can't endanger the kids anymore. We must tighten the security around here. Last time the school was attacked, a couple of kids were kidnapped. We don't need insiders to help anyone trying to hurt us." Professor Xavier closed his eyes to Scott's reasons. The room seemed too quiet after the arguments that had ensued there. "We don't know who she's working for and, if she's not working for someone, she should be in an institution. Someone that ill is not safe around the children."  
  
"But if she is able to detect an attack before it happens, she is useful to us." Xavier turned his chair to the window. He understood the danger he put the kids in and understood Scott's anger to the issue. After Jean left, Scott had become more protective and regrettably more volatile than his usual stoic self. But he had made a decision about the woman, and his open door policy wasn't about to change, yet, even if enemies infiltrate the school.  
  
"Show her the basement." Before Scott could react in his surprise, the Professor's chair moved mechanically to fully face Scott. Show her the training room. If she has 'friends,' she can report to them that we are ready." The Professor's tone was lighter than the meaning all this could have. 


	10. Eyes Like Open Doors

Bring Me to Life by Evanescence  
  
Logan knocked on her door out of custom rather than looking for permission. He thought the music rattling out of the room seemed odd considering she never had listened to music before. He opened the door to find Requel lying on her stomach on the bed with Syren sitting on the floor with her back leaning on the side of the bed. It looked like a typical night in for teenagers but details showed the falseness. The age difference between Syren and Requel was accented by where they sat and neither on spoke. Requel looked up abruptly, pinning Logan with the piercing stare of a snake.  
  
She tapped Syren on the shoulder and nudged her head in the direction of the door. Syren folded up the magazine the mute was reading over her shoulder and took the boom box form the wall, the sound ceasing when its plug was pulled out. The silence became deafening when Syren left with just one sentence. "I'll talk to you later." The irony of it was lost to Logan who was trying to recover his thoughts.  
  
As Logan eyes trailed suspiciously after Syren, Requel sat up, putting her back to the headboard and crossing her arms. Logan shook his head. His anger was still high when he began to talk to her. "What the hell was that? Bolting out of the room like some escaped prisoner. No wonder they're all suspicious of you; you act like you hiding from the police. You could have at least written down something. I can only defend you so far before they think I'm a traitor, or worse, that I'm getting soft." He stopped. He was not used to someone not interrupting him and he had gone further than he would have otherwise. She sat with her arms crossed looking across the room, not wanting to make eye contact. He had always been impressed at how well she listened to people, but now it was eerie. She stayed silent as he berated her and not because she was passive, he had plenty of proof showing otherwise, but because she had no other choice. She blinked her eyes. Logan could see something inside her was threatening to burst to the surface and he would hate to see it as much as she would hate to show it.  
  
Logan sighed and sat on the edge of the bed; the woman got up. She moved around the room, going through the closet and the new clothes they gave her. "Requel." The name seemed foreign on his tongue. "Listen, you can tell the others whatever you want but you have to come clean with me." She made no move. Logan's tension rose. "I told you a lot about these people. I even told you about Jean and this is how you repay me?" At this, the woman gave him a skeptical stare. She knew the story he gave her wasn't in its entirety. 'How can they think he's a traitor,' she thought, 'when he's still hiding a huge chunk of himself from me?'  
  
"You can't tell me there's nothing inside your head." The mute's speculative glance turned to pain. 'Why do you think it was so easy to remember everything you said?' Their eyes locked and Logan seemed to be able to hear all her thoughts, seemed to come to an understanding. Finally, he spoke. "You don't remember a thing, do you?" It was then that all Requel could see were his eyes. They seemed to see right through her. That moment of eye contact was not deliberate on Requel's part and she shakily looked elsewhere.  
  
Now the silence was uncomfortable. She grabbed the notebook on the table (Syren had obviously donated one of her blank ones to her) and sat back down next to Logan. Logan. It had taken a long stare to get him to give her that name. He had given her the name Wolverine first. She noticed the defensive way he gave his alias to her.  
  
He had told her much and she owed him something. As she wrote, Logan looked on.  
  
I remember being on the bus and the others on the bus. There was a woman with a baby, and an old man, he looked prominent. A man, probably a dad to someone, in a business suit, going home from work. It was night and dark. I was looking at the road. There were headlights, they were going to pass us but then I thought they were headed straight to the bus. I thought we were going to crash. I screamed.  
  
He looked at her, a million questions forming. If she could scream, why is she silent now? Did she lose her voice? But she didn't even try to speak. Was Scott right? Was she crazy? Did it traumatize her that much?  
  
It's my fault.  
  
The answer to the last question seemed to be a yes as she bent her head to hide her face.  
  
A knock interrupted the vacuum in the room. She ripped the page out of the notebook, crumpling it in her hand as she got up. A knock sounded again, this time followed by someone opening the door. Requel kicked it closed as she passed, slamming it in Scott's face.  
  
"I can't stand this woman," could be heard behind the door. Logan smirked, loving the way the woman handled herself and especially how she handled Scott. She kept her back to the door but heard it open, more tentatively this time. She knew it was Rogue; she was always being careful around her. Not scared but not arrogant either.  
  
"The Professor wants us to give her a tour of the place." Requel rolled her eyes but the silence from Logan made her look to him. He got up and motioned her to follow. Logan was obviously soft with Rogue but the woman wouldn't point it out now. Logan seemed tense and the disbelief in her face didn't help.  
  
Logan got in her face when the woman didn't move. "You can't just sit her doing nothing. That's how people go crazy. You have to do something and I know you love to fight." At this, he lowered his voice so Rogue could not hear. "You just have to figure out what to fight for."  
  
She turned around and made a weak reach for him, as if she would fight for 'us' but not wanting to do anything too noticeable. He just shook his head. She closed her eyes to hide the pain.  
  
Logan left the room as if nothing was said. But as her eyes followed him and her mouth lay open on her face, she knew his words would force her to think. As she left the room, she threw the confession in the garbage. 


	11. Surrounded

Going Under by Evanescence  
  
"Did you find what you expected?" The Professor didn't need to read her mind to se she was confused, and she had only been back for a few minutes. A quick reading off of her and Logan show3ed him what had happened in the past few minutes. "Then you didn't know?" She shook her head, still confused as to how he somehow jumped into the conversation like he was with them the entire time. "Then you mustn't say anything." He smiled. "As if you would, am I right Requel?"  
  
She made a grimace and took a step forward but Logan already had his hands around her arms which were again at her side. "I think she prefers Angel."  
  
"I knew it!" Kurt's eyes were wide. He had been following them, and heard the name Professor Xavier used to refer to the girl. "I told you," he said to Logan.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Logan was starting to hate how the attention was focused and could see Requel get antsy with it as well.  
  
"Requel is one of the chief angels of the principality order. A protector of religion. They work toward global reform and help decisions made by human leaders. They come when they is discrimination or extinction. When human rights reform is needed." His voice became soft but his revelation was not caught by anyone else. "Even if she'd not the angel, she's named after someone we might need." Kurt's voice was serious but not fanatic. There was a new-found respect looking back at her from him that she wasn't used to finding in anyone else.  
  
Only the Professor caught the importance of what Kurt had said. He was half in amusement half in.wanting to believe. After a brief look of wonder at the woman, he turned his chair around and left how he came. He was just looking for another protégé, he reasoned. The believing of higher intentions should be left to Kurt.  
  
"She should take some classes," the Professor said over his shoulder. "That is if she wants to admit she's a mutant." Requel just squinted at his back. 


	12. Realizations

Going Under by Evanescence  
  
"Did you find what you expected?" The Professor didn't need to read her mind to se she was confused, and she had only been back for a few minutes. A quick reading off of her and Logan show3ed him what had happened in the past few minutes. "Then you didn't know?" She shook her head, still confused as to how he somehow jumped into the conversation like he was with them the entire time. "Then you mustn't say anything." He smiled. "As if you would, am I right Requel?"  
  
She made a grimace and took a step forward but Logan already had his hands around her arms which were again at her side. "I think she prefers Angel."  
  
"I knew it!" Kurt's eyes were wide. He had been following them, and heard the name Professor Xavier used to refer to the girl. "I told you," he said to Logan.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Logan was starting to hate how the attention was focused and could see Requel get antsy with it as well.  
  
"Requel is one of the chief angels of the principality order. A protector of religion. They work toward global reform and help decisions made by human leaders. They come when they is discrimination or extinction. When human rights reform is needed." His voice became soft but his revelation was not caught by anyone else. "Even if she's not the angel, she's named after someone we might need." Kurt's voice was serious but not fanatic. There was a new-found respect looking back at her from him that she wasn't used to finding in anyone else.  
  
Only the Professor caught the importance of what Kurt had said. He was half in amusement half in. wanting to believe. After a brief look of wonder at the woman, he turned his chair around and left how he came. He was just looking for another protégé, he reasoned. The believing of higher intentions should be left to Kurt.  
  
"She should take some classes," the Professor said over his shoulder. "That is if she wants to admit she's a mutant." Requel just squinted at his back. 


	13. Riots

Tourniquet by Evanescence  
  
Requel did not take classes and she didn't admit she was a mutant. No one could figure out what her power was and only a few believed she was even a mutant.  
  
In the past few days, Logan had become more open with her now that she knew what he was protecting. A lot more of what was really bugging him came out. The fact that they shared a common person they detested and that they were both outsiders helped them find comfort in each other, though still in the distant way people who have been hurt before do.  
  
Also, Requel had two sources of information now that Syren was visiting her room often. Mostly, they quietly read the magazines she brought in or listened to music but sometimes Syren would talk and Requel would listen. Requel knew of Syren's power before she realized the school was filled with mutants and looked at her differently after learning of the fact. Still, she never really talked about her power.  
  
The rest seemed busy and occupied. They talked pf anti-mutant riots and desecration to mutant homes. Mutants were now going underground while the non-mutants banded into groups. It all confused Requel though it wasn't like she was able to get all the facts and pick a side; the 'X-men' always kept an eye on her and hushed the information passed to each of them. They didn't realize all the things she was catching.  
  
She was in the kitchen, now getting her meals herself, when she was eavesdropping again, though they weren't doing to o good a job keeping their voices down.  
  
"We haven't found anything. I don't think there's going to be an attack. I don't know about her, Logan."  
  
"Well, I do." Logan's harsh comeback contrasted with Scott's calm manner. "Why don't you stop blaming her and realize there's always a chance of an attack."  
  
"No one knows where the school is, how would they attack us?" There was a pause. "We haven't been seeing anything; no sign, no people, nothing."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Another pause. She could imagine Scott smiling. "Because you're the next watch tonight."  
  
Requel could hear Scott walk away while Loan came into the kitchen. She shit the refrigerator door, making Logan look up. "Can't you make just some noise?" She stayed silent, watching him, as an answer.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're watching with me." Logan knew she heard it along with almost everything else. He noticed the way she looked at him knowingly when he talked about something she shouldn't have known.  
  
She just shrugged her shoulder. It wasn't like she was getting the best of sleep in this strange place. That one day of finding the place filled with mutants wasn't the strangest of things to be seen.  
  
She listened to all the different conversations around the mansion; the school was busy in the afternoon but most were in the dining room eating lunch. It was hard blocking out all the activity so she just accepted it now. She almost missed the bag of potato chips Logan threw to her. He knew she loved potato chips even if she hated the addiction to it.  
  
Among the dull roar of the dining room, Requel heard a distant crackling and it broke her curiosity. Logan watched her as she started to walk, then ran down the hallway connecting the kitchen with the back of the mansion. It was when she ran that he followed, passing Rogue who was putting her dishes in the kitchen. 


	14. Fire

Tourniquet by Evanescence  
  
The crackling had come from a wall of fire that would have been thought of as an accident except that right when Requel stopped in front of it, a rock came hurtling through a window, missing her as she ducked.  
  
"Christ," Wolverine stated as Rogue yelled, "Bobby," and ran back to the dining room. Orders were raised and the roar of the dinging room became almost deafening as some of the kids screamed, remembering the last time. By now, confusion overlaid everything as hooded and masked people came in through broken windows with firebrands or guns in their hand.  
  
Everyone in the mansion found an animosity to these intruders; they were attacking the one place that felt safe, sacred. Wolverine went immediately toward the intruders while Angel went the opposite way. She caught Iceman who came out of a hallway to follow Rogue but Angel just pushed him back in the hallway.  
  
He asked her what was going on but she was sitting on the floor, frantically pulling at her black shoelaces. She slapped Iceman's foot, pointing him to do the same. She tied them together, Iceman slowly catching on. They could both hear the mansion being ransacked, room by room, from the front. In the back, they could hear the destruction going was wrecking on the band invading the school.  
  
Angel took an end of the string and put it in Iceman's hand, closing his fingers around them. She still did not break the silence she had lived with within the mansion.  
  
She grabbed the other end and looked cautiously down the hall. There was a group of black figures just down the hall. She backed up then, and slid to the other side, keeping her body low to the ground. She tied the end to the radiator on the other die and motioned at Iceman. She pointed down the hall, to him and then pantomimed pulling the string.  
  
Angel didn't wait for his reaction but instead raced out of into the hallway and turned around. The figures weren't facing her so she pounded on the wall next to her. That got their attention. They came after her like the flickering shadows and smoke made but the growing fire. They short at her but the distance or darkness threw their aim off.  
  
Those gunshots was all that was needed to shock the reality of fear into everyone they were cold, hard sound from fairly primitive weapons, not usually used in stealth. They were trying to scare them away more than kill all of them. If they killed one, who cared? They were scum. It was the cleanup of a genocide they didn't want. But hearing a gunshot in a place you felt was safe would rock you're world. Fear and dread melted and gripped her heart.  
  
The bullets might have missed her but the flames did not. For awhile they were dancing around the house strangely. As she ran away and after two of the Hoods tripped, an explosion blew her off her feet. She scrambled off to the side behind a wall, noticing a boy, not much taller than Rogue, just standing down the hallway, before the trip line. His silhouette created by the flames behind him showed a hand raised toward her, before Angel slipped behind the wall.  
  
She carefully took her shoes off; the rubber had melted, singed by the fire. She looked at them with amazement and disgust.  
  
Among all the noise, Angel couldn't hear his approach but she knew he would come. He had seen her slink off. All she could do was wait with her back against the wall until he came. 


	15. Coming Out

Tourniquet by Evanescence  
  
With her nerves, Angel didn't hear the commotion form where the strange boy stood. The intruders had been dispersed when they caught sight of Wolverine. He had seen the explosion, and Angel.  
  
He came up the same hall Angell was expecting the boy to come from and yelled at her just as she was about to slam down on his shin, "Requel, come on."  
  
Realizing it was Wolverine, she inhaled sharply and jumped to her feet. She followed Wolverine's brisk pace while he was looking for the Hoods. She came up beside him, looking as well. She wanted the guy who decided to throw an explosive at her.  
  
Wolverine reached across Angel and opened a closet door, pushing her in when he realized she wouldn't have gone herself. The door slammed in her face before her protestation. She could hear his claws come out of his hands and doing some damage to whoever decided to come his way. A body slammed against the closet door, making Angel back off the door.  
  
A sudden wave of hear past the door made Angel panic, thinking the fire had crossed into this hallway.  
  
Wolverine opened the door but came in instead of letting her out. "I don't think everyone out there isn't a mutant," he whispered. He looked out of the slits the closet door had while Angel chew on his words, and her lip. The closet wasn't very big and Angel could notice he was breathing hard. His teeth were bared and he looked like raw instinct. For a minute, she wanted to succumb to her own instincts. There must have been tons of intruders because he could kill five of them within a breath. His claws, his size, his muscles.  
  
"I think they're gone." He was listening, smelling for any hints.  
  
It was getting stuffy and hot so Angel took her sweatshirt off and shoved it to Wolverine for being ignorant of what she saw, and maybe to deny the feelings she was having.  
  
Wolverine looked at Angel for the first time since he barged in. The sweatshirt had hide a lot, he thought as he realized how baggy it had been on her and how tight the black X-man tank was on her. Her jeans were not tight but they rode low on her hips. Her thick hair threatened to cover the face with her sharp features; she never put it up. Nothing could make you want to kick some ass more than good-looking woman standing in harm's way. However, that wasn't on Angel's mind.  
  
She heard one of the students scream and instantly was gripped. She pushed open the closet door with her shoulder, seeing Syren in the open entryway with someone pulling on her arm. In panic, she confused her new learned scream with her mutant scream.  
  
Angel made her way to them without the Hood noticing her. She grabbed Syren's other hand and then gripped the man's wrist, which was still pulling at Syren. She swung Syren unto her hip while the guy landed on the floor. All of it happening in the flash of lightning that ripped across the sky. Storm was shocking her attackers.  
  
Angel ran into Wolverine, giving him Syren which he just put on the ground and ushered outside where the others were headed. 


	16. The Knife

Tourniquet by Evanescence  
  
More swarmed in, their hoods blown back by the drafts created by the flames, showing nothing but masks of green faces with large eyes and mouths. There seemed to be no stop to the amount of people entering the school. It was mainly the number of them that forced everyone out of the school.  
  
They all saw more coming to them and while the kids ran outside, the rest headed in opposite directions.  
  
The one that followed Angel had a shotgun. Angel headed to the kitchen. They all had weapons except her and it bothered her.  
  
Her bare feet slipped on the wood floor and she grabbed at the countertop to steady herself before grabbing the first steak knife that was available. She felt her stalker behind her and she kicked at him before turning around to face him with the knife held out. She had hit the gun out of his hand. Realizing she was able to do that because it was aimed to be shit at her back made her shudder out an exhale.  
  
Angel inched forward, pressing the knife against the stalker's chest while he had his hands up, surrendering.  
  
He had wanted to kill her. Why shouldn't she kill him? What was making her hesitate? She was already a killer; all those people on the bus, hone because of her. If she already had all their blood on her hands already, what difference would one more be? She tightened her grip.  
  
Wolverine recognized the look in Angel as he caught her in the kitchen. The resigned look of a killer; there but not totally. He barged in with Cyclops following, grabbed Angel's shoulders and slammed her against the wall, the knife dropping from her hands. Her eyes were wide, wanting to kill someone else instead.  
  
Cyclops had tied the guy's hands around the fridge door as well as gagging him to keep him quiet as they left. Wolverine let go and put his back to her. He left her, hopping she would follow the others this time.  
  
She picked up the knife on the floor, gripping it and feeling how could work. The man tied to the fridge started to make noise behind his gag but Angel stomped her foot menacingly at him, then slipped the knife in the back of her pants.  
  
When she left the kitchen, Angel got swept up with a crowd heading outside as Wolverine and Cyclops went in the opposite direction to get the stragglers.  
  
When the group came outside, they stopped immediately. The rain from the storm had stopped but the wind had yet to calm down. Their hair whipped into their faces as they faced the jet, shadowed faces blocking their path with torches.  
  
There was a line, a wall of them while some trained their guns at the jet's door, stopping the ones in the jet form coming out. Still, the jet stayed on the ground, waiting for the others.  
  
It would have been a fast kill. Seeing it from the jet, Professor Xavier was reminded of the shooting squad standing ready at the death camps.  
  
Angel saw the line, and the kids in front of it. She walked past them, knowing what she had to do but not exactly rushing to do it.  
  
Each of the X-men could have done something, though they could hurt the kids or themselves before it was done.  
  
Professor Xavier saw Angel move forward and his eyes sparkled. He told them, "Wait." 


	17. Not So Different

Tourniquet by Evanescence  
  
Once Angel was in front of all the kids, she looked toward the line, her face written with attitude. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, an unearthly, Aeolian moan escaped into the air but the volume brought the Hoods to their knees with their hands covering their ears, though their eardrums were probably long gone. The metal of the jet bent under the pressure. Professor Xavier fought to keep the sound waves from bouncing off the jet and hitting the kids because even he was not expecting what came.  
  
When she stopped, the kids ran past her unto the jet without a look toward her.  
  
I'm just like them, she thought. She felt half in angst of the fact, half in relief that it was out.  
  
Angel followed the kids, passing by the people still holding their ears. One pulled back his hand, revealing blood that had come out of his ears. She left them without a single thought.  
  
The jet was crowded so Requel found a spot on the floor, next to Kurt.  
  
"Wait, there are still more!" Bobby cried as the jet lifted. "We can't. The jet's already holding as much as it can," Ororo said as she piloted the jet higher. "They'll find another way," the Professor said calmly. "They're already going to the garage."  
  
Requel looked around but didn't see Logan or Scott. She caught sight of Professor Xavier; he was smiling knowingly to her. She looked down, never wanting to make eye contact with that man again.  
  
"That vas very brave of you." Requel looked fully at Kurt and gave him a puzzled look, as if she hadn't heard. "That vas very brave of you." He was sitting in a seat. She had time to look at him now. Nothing else was popping up this time. She noticed the blue skin, the yellow eyes, the fangs and the curiously curved ears.  
  
He noticed her craning her neck to see his ears and became self-conscious. His shoulders came up and he looked out the window.  
  
Requel wanted to explain but didn't know how. She tapped his knee once with her elbow and pulled her hair behind her ear. The ear was bigger and cone-like, like a cat's only without hair.  
  
She brushed her hair back across her face, covering her ear. She wrapped her hands around her bent knee, keeping her eyes on her lap. Kurt didn't know what to say so he stayed silent, though a smile did peak through. 


	18. The Bus

My Immortal by Evanescence  
  
"Is this it?" Ororo asked.  
  
"I think so," Rogue said with a look to the back. "Look, there's the bus."  
  
Requel got up and rushed to the front. Now, she knew what they were talking about, Logan had described how she found her before. This was the last time she would be able to go to it for lost memories, that is, if she found any at all. Requel shook Ororo's shoulder and pointed to the place.  
  
Professor Xavier nodded his head. "Go down a little way off. The kids need to sleep anyway."  
  
"What a place to sleep," Ororo muttered, acknowledging the presence of death in the area.  
  
When they landed, Requel was the first one out and everyone let it be that way. It was a good walk to the place she saw from the jet. The bus was still there though the smoke, the burnt smell and the bodies were all hone. Now it was a decayed skeleton laying there to rot. The police had only enough time to clear away the bodies.  
  
Luggage was strewn across the ground and guilt swept through her. She had difficulty swallowing. Her foot crunched on glass and she remembered the windows breaking as she had screamed.  
  
Among the trash, Requel saw a small backpack that, for some reason, she recognized. She picked it up, still puzzled. She figured it was hers and planned to take it back with her.  
  
Requel took a last look at the wreckage. The others were looking as well, respectfully and carefully not touching anything. Kurt teleported to a low tree branch.  
  
"How anyone could survive that." Bobby said under his breath.  
  
Kurt fingered his rosemary beads, speaking a prayer to the dead. The soft words filled the air; it was somehow comforting to Requel. She waited until Kurt steady chanting ceased. She crossed over to him; he was now on the ground, standing. She pointed to the beads and he spoke. She nodded her head and wrote down something. They both left to go further into the trees for privacy. Neither of the others heard what had been ensued but headed back to the jet where the kids were setting up camp. 


	19. They're Back

My Immortal by Evanescence  
  
Requel caught a sound but the children only heard the vehicles' engines after they heard Requel trample past the camp. They followed her to the road, figuring it had to be the others since it had been quiet for awhile.  
  
Requel stopped at the road. It was the swarm of kids that made the truck stop after it past. The horn of the truck beeped.  
  
Scott took a look in his rearview mirror of his car, seeing the truck stopped, before braking. Logan had often honked behind him, holding up his hands as if it was by accident. The kids had thought this was hilarious.  
  
They backed up and let the kids out. They had been packed in the bed of the pickup while some got sears in the truck or Scott's car.  
  
Logan shut the truck's door while the older kids were helping others off the truck's back. He headed toward Requel who had her arms crossed. She looked up at him as he came. She had a slight smile. "Couldn't forget your sweatshirt," he said, holding it up. Her smile grew as she leaped at him. He swung her around as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Logan noticed a knife tucked into the waist of her pants but he didn't want to mention it now. He had not realized how worried he had been; neither had Requel.  
  
Night fell quickly. The rest of the tents were strung up though some still had to sleep in the open, or in one of the cars. The X-men didn't trust any of the kids with the jet.  
  
The kids had gone to sleep or to talk in their circles. No one had noticed a small group get away from the rest with Jubilee crying within it. Around the fire, the X-men talked of plans and causes for the attack. The talk was mostly in whispers and leaned in away from Requel. She still wasn't thought of as part of the group; she was just one of the kids now.  
  
She wasn't listening though. Her head lay on Logan's lap, the sweater now on. At first, he hadn't known what to do when she lay down. His hands were now idly playing with her hair, and she let him.  
  
Logan wanted to get to the other side of the campfire to talk to Professor Xavier about Requel. He had heard what had happened from the kids as Requel tried to find something else to focus on. He knew she could take care of herself when she grabbed Syren or had a knife pointing at a guy; though that one surprised him more than showing him something. To Logan, Requel was the only real pure thing he had seen for awhile, without being soft or vulnerable. It showed him it was possible, to be 'good' but not walked on. But once blood was on her hands, that whole vision would be trash, like too many other philosophies.  
  
Logan motioned to Kurt to see if Requel was asleep. "Her eyes are closed," Kurt said. He was also apart from the others, considered more of a refuge than anything else. None of these classifications were said, of course. They were more like the unspoken reality, as are most classifications that split people apart.  
  
As Logan was going to get up, his fingers trailed across her ear. It seemed strangely small. He pulled back her hair carefully. Her ear seemed folded in on itself. "Vell, that explains a lot." Kurt looked up at Logan. "Vhen ve vere on ze jet, I had to repeat zomezing." Kurt shrugged his shoulder. "I've alvays seen zat she heard zings most ozers don't catch and vhen I zaw her ears, zat made zense. Now, I know how she could deal wit her own voice. She von't hear anything now."  
  
"You've become real buddies, haven't ya?" Logan was only slightly ticked that she had never ticked him about any of it, her ear or her power. "What else did she tell you?"  
  
Kurt shrugged again. "She talks to you more than she looks at me. Zat vas ze only time she looked at me without fear."  
  
"She's not scared of you, she'd just cautious," Rogue said. How had she known that? Logan thought. "What did you two talk about after she saw the bus?" Rogue had come over because the others had wanted to wake up Requel for answers so Rogue figured she could get something from Kurt instead.  
  
"She had zeen my rosemary beads," Kurt said, remembering how she tentatively traced her fingers on the beads. "I asked if she vanted a specific prayer, she wrote down 'forgiveness.'" Kurt looked down, again remembering how intently she listened, as if the words would actually heal her. "I don't zink I should be telling you zis."  
  
"Forgiveness?" Logan spat but it was all making sense now. He shook Requel's shoulder. She woke up without a sound, sat up and after a second, brushed the hair back over her ear, into her face. "Come on. The Professor has something to tell you," Logan said as she followed him around the campfire. She had learned to follow him when he demanded it.  
  
"You have to tell her the truth. She thinks she caused the crash," Logan told the X-men, Storm, Rogue, Iceman, Cyclops and the Professor.  
  
"Why does she have a reason to think she caused it?" The Professor's question seemed honest enough but he was starting to become suspicious of the woman. Things seemed too setup.  
  
"She screamed when she saw the car."  
  
Now it made sense; a simple high-stress situation triggering her uncontrollable mutant abilities for the first time. "The car was controlled by Eric. He brought it in front of the bus. Logan had smelled his presence and I likewise knew he had been there through the images he had been letting me see. That is why we kept you in the school for so long, why we didn't shuttle you off to a hospital." The night flashed before her again but she couldn't pinpoint who was Eric. She figured it was another mutant. She was surrounded by them. "She does not know who he is," the Professor told the others. Cyclops' view of her changed at that statement. She was more an innocent bystander now.  
  
The Professor beckoned Requel to come closer to him. She came but not without a quick look at the others. She kneeled beside the Professor's chair. "I'm going to read you mind, from the night of the crash." She looked away; it was the only memory she had left.  
  
The Professor put his hand reassuringly on hers which was on the arm of his chair. He then used this bond to get to her memories. The Professor closed his eyes to concentrate, Requel closed her eyes to brace herself. This time the memory came strongly and clear, not in the pieces she had been getting before.  
  
The windshield wipers kept a steady beat in the quiet bus. The Professor sat beside Requel but she was looking out the rain streaked window at her side. The Professor found Magneto hidden in an overcoat and hat. His arrogance, however, could not be hidden. Mystique was nowhere to be seen. Instead a man with pale green skin sat beside Magneto, as disguised as he could be. He was talking to Magneto.  
  
"Well, when are we going to go? You have to give me a warning." The Professor noticed the wristwatch tighten around Toad's wrist. Eric was never a man of many words. The disdained whimper from Toad brought Requel's attention to them. Magneto smiled to her and she cautiously smiled back, looking through the Professor. She looked forward, clutching the bag in her lap, the same one she picked up and brought back to the camp. The Professor turned to see what she saw, headlights in the windshield. Even in a memory, her scream echoed in every cavity of his mind. He pushed forward through the memory; he didn't need to witness the crash. Seeing its remains were enough.  
  
The Professor now stood on the hill above the bus that now laid on its side. He looked up and caught sight of Toad holding on the metal barrier the bus had crashed through. He also was holding on to Magneto who was already bending the metal to help him to the road.  
  
"Now why couldn't you have done that off the bus?" Toad asked sarcastically. "I needed to make sure she was the one." Magneto brushed himself off. "And how do ya figure that?" "The way she looked to you when you whimpered-" "I didn't whimper-" "She looked as if she were going to do something if something was up." His voice turned disgusted. "Like some sort of noisy protector. He looked down at the wreckage. "The cops will be here soon, though still too late." He raised his voice so that the valley echoed. "We'll be in the city, Charles. If you want to follow." He walked off down the road as the two people within the car got out, looking guilty. For good measure, Magneto lifted their car over the cliff, dropping it somewhere at the top, leaving the two to walk. The Professor took a last look at the bus. Someone was crawling out of the bus. He looked up to Magneto and gave a thumb's up.  
  
Requel inhaled painfully as the memory stopped. The Professor raised his head. "He's in the city." 


	20. The Professor's Explanation

My Immortal by Evanescence  
  
"Angel had screamed, after Eric moved the car. That's why the glass that shattered was found outside the bus, instead of inside. Now, as for surviving that crash, I believe her screaming gave her a type of protective bubble so that she didn't hit anything as the bus flipped." The Professor explained this to the group around him but looked toward Requel. "You must have banged your head when you stopped screaming. That's the only way I can explain you memory loss."  
  
"You mean Logan was right?" Scott asked. Requel would have normally rubbed Scott's face in the fact but it was her life they were talking about and the fact that the Professor had found something she had been trying to hide since she woke up.  
  
"I didn't take a close look but it was surprisingly easy to find the memory." The Professor faced Scott. "Requel needs our protection. Eric had tried to kill her in the crash. I still don't know how you survived, though. There seemed to have been an agent of Eric's that checked on you." He shook his head, catching sight of the bag around her arm. "You should take a look in your bag. Maybe you'll see where you were headed or why Eric wanted to stop you."  
  
As Requel went back to where she was sleeping, Kurt asked the Professor, "How did you know we have to go to the city?"  
  
"There were two people in the car that would have crashed into the bus. I'm assuming Eric figured I would read one of their minds. He told me where they were going."  
  
"How do you know it's not a trap?" Scott asked, quickly jumping to the worst.  
  
"The city is a big place. I'm pretty sure he hasn't the facilities to do anything big yet," the professor replied.  
  
The group continued to talk as Requel creeped further away. She was almost afraid to find out what was in the backpack. She zipped it open finding her clothes. She pulled them out to see what else she had: a wallet, a leather bag and a journal.  
  
Logan sat down next to Requel while she gave him a curious look, looked at the group away from them and then back at him. "I don't do the planning thing," he answered. She just smirked. She opened the wallet and flipped through the many bills. Logan cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell were you running from?" he asked. The rest of the wallet had nothing. No cards, no identification. Then, there was a small leather bag of marbles. There weren't even enough to use in a game. Nothing would have given much hope except for the diary. It looked like she had kept a log of every day, sometimes writing twice a day. She saw this by the time she put in front of each entry. Requel flipped through the pages, trying to find something. It didn't give her much for memories.  
  
It had started since she started traveling. She flipped to the last page. It seemed to explain more than the other pages. She jabbed Logan with her elbow; he was respecting her privacy and trying to get some shut eye. She handed the journal to him for him to read. She looked over his shoulder, reading it again just in case she missed anything the first time.  
  
2/21 04:25:11pm  
No signs so far. No tracks were left and I'm still far away. No clues, no numbers, no symbols. I'm still heading toward the previously agreed destination. I can only hope I'm not too late.  
I wish I could write the destination here. I do not trust this place or any of the people. No information is placed here. It is only a log. Anyone who reads this will probably think I'm in the US CIA.  
I thought I had acclimated myself well so that no one would look at me with suspicious. However, I got on a bus and an elderly man kept his eyes pinned on me. Though, he was doing much the same to everyone else. White/gray hair, square face, grey eyes, brown hat with black belt, brown cloak, grey pants, still presence.  
  
The entry abruptly stopped there. Logan was flipping pages thinking there was more. He gave it back to Requel, trying to figure a way to find out where she was headed, at least.  
  
The bus! Logan told her to stay and he headed to the bus. She didn't stay. He reached the head of the bus, reading the destination point of its top. He gave a slight chuckle. "New York City," he told her. 


	21. The Truth

Imaginary by Evanescence  
  
Once again Logan was deemed babysitter while the others found a place to stay. It wasn't too bad. Rogue, Bobby, Kurt and Requel were with him. Though two can't touch the kids, another can't be seen in the light and the fourth can't talk to them, perfect.  
  
It seemed like they were trying to break away. Professor Xavier though Eric was looking to meet just to talk so they didn't need Rogue to get upset while he was around. And the only way to get Rogue to go anywhere she doesn't want to be is to send Bobby there. Likewise, they didn't want Eric to realize they had taken care of the same girl he wanted to kill. Logan was more protection for Requel than a babysitter but god forbid someone tell Requel that.  
  
With little money and no plans, they made their way to Central Park. The kids had already headed in opposite directions, "staying in groups" of course, as Ororo had told them earlier. Bobby and Rogue followed as best as possible. Logan kept his senses on alert while Requel just acted like one of the kids, only worse.  
  
"Get down from there. Logan, come help," Rogue shouted. She was at a playground with a group of the kids, trying to control them.  
  
"I'm not here to make sure the kids are playing nice," Logan replied, believing it as well.  
  
"It's not one of the kids. It's Requel!" Rogue was yelling now and losing control. Logan looked over to see the kids backing off the monkey bars. Above all their heads he found Requel standing on top of the bars.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Logan asked. Requel just shrugged. Her feet were steady as she moved along the thin beams. Even she thought it was odd that she didn't need to hold he hands out in a balancing act.  
  
She jumped across from one beam to another and quickly jumped to the ground. Logan thought she had lost her footing but she landed on her feet and walked away like nothing happened.  
  
Kurt laughed underneath his disguise. "It's her ears," he whispered to Logan. "Their big so she has a lot of balance. Bigger parts of her ear, more equilibrium."  
  
"And why would you know that," Logan said quietly as he followed Requel, walking with Kurt.  
  
He just looked forward. "One of the things you pick up when you're bored and only have a church and a library to go to stay."  
  
What the others hadn't heard was the outraged, "What do you mean you told them?" from one of the kids. Requel found that it had come from Jubilee. She was having an argument with a boy her age while her friends and his own circled around them.  
  
"You had no right to do that. You almost got us all killed. Do you know that?" When she saw she was getting more onlookers, she lowered her voice. "I don't even want to look at you anymore." With that she crossed her arms and turned her side to him.  
  
Logan passed Requel who had stopped, seeing it wasn't anything serious. "Who is this?" he asked, not exactly friendly.  
  
"Just a friend," Jubilee replied, looking at the 'friend' from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Where from? I haven't seen him around the school."  
  
"That's because he doesn't go to the school," one of Jubilee's friends blurted out. Jubilee smacked the girl's arm and gave her a I-can't-believe- you-did-that look.  
  
"So this is the guy you've been sneaking off to meet," Rogue added into the fray.  
  
Logan huffed. "So you're more than friends. Does he even know?"  
  
"Know what?" The boy looked from Jubilee to Logan to Rogue and then back to Jubilee.  
  
Jubilee blocked out the others and looked at just Paul. How could he have done this? She thought she had liked him. She though she had loved him. She still did. "You know when I mentioned the others were mutants?" She licked her lips. "I am, too. I am a mutant." Fear tinged with disbelief met her eyes but an "I didn't know" came from his mouth instead.  
  
"Jubilee," he became frantic to explain his case, "I was scared. I had to tell someone. I-"  
  
"Damnit, Paul. Don't you know there are people out there who hate us? They're scared, just like you, and ignorant, too. They try to exterminate the fear instead of just getting over it." Jubilee was obviously still pissed.  
  
"Wait a minute." Logan was starting to put things together. "Are you saying he caused the break in?" His blood was already boiling.  
  
"Run, Paul! Go!" Jubilee shouted and Paul followed the command, not wanting to learn of the man's mutant powers first-hand.  
  
Requel watched from the tree she was leaning on. And they wondered why she never spoke. It just wasn't worth it and actions made her point so much more effectively.  
  
Logan decided against chasing him. He faced the school, for it was the people, not the building, that made up the school. "We're getting out of here," Logan said after he left. Logan called the others on their communicator as Rogue and Bobby divided the kids. "Have you found anything?" Logan asked over the communicator.  
  
"Nothing. I think one of Stryker's friends has sent our faces around. Every place won't give us business. One even said that they don't serve mutants," Ororo replied, utterly disgusted.  
  
"Here's your group, Angel," Rogue told her, bringing her away from her eavesdropping. Requel turned around to see a group of kids watching her. About ten kids, all different ages were now her responsibility. It was definitely a step up from a refuge. Had she shown them something? Rogue made it more casual by saying, "Don't lose any of 'em." Requel looked at the kids, expressionless. She already had their faces memorized. She recognized Syren within the group. Hopefully, the older one would help her, she though as the older kids wondered how Angel was going to control them without a voice. Rogue was already growing hoarse.  
  
Kurt was called by Rogue away from Requel. "Watch Angel, okay?" They all knew they still couldn't leave her without protection, and Kurt did not miss it either.  
  
"Of course," his chest puffing out. He would probably do anything to protect her considering how highly he thought of her. No matter what the others though of his claim, everything she did proved she was sent to Earth. Kurt walked over to her. She seemed to be having a staring contest with one of the kids. Well, almost everything.  
  
"We have to split up. It seems Stryker's friends know we're here," Logan said.  
  
"It's not you," Kurt reassured Requel. "It's another fight. Different people."  
  
Logan told them where they'd meet up later. Requel grabbed Logan's arm to make him wait them pantomiming the phone. He gave it to her while she tried to figure out its phone number. The closest thing she got to it was its serial number which she jot down quickly and gave the communicator back.  
  
Requel turned around to find the kids had followed her. She was starting to grow wary of them but just headed out of the park, figuring they'd follow her again. Requel saw Jubilee in Rogue's group, which made sense. Even if it was against what Logan would have wanted, Jubilee needed to talk to someone.  
  
All the groups headed in different directions, not knowing where they were going but just trying to burn time and not have anyone killed in the process. 


	22. A Place to Stay

Imaginary by Evanescence  
  
Requel made her way toward a street of shops. It was quiet but there was still a couple of people eating at the bakery or shopping fro scarves and purses in the street.  
  
The kids had wandered into a surf shop and Requel followed. They had finally loosened up. They had been as quiet as their guardian but now they were fooling around with the hats and sunglasses in the store. One boy came out of the curtained dressing room in nothing but a surfer shorts and then racing back in when the owner of the shop asked Requel, "Are you going to buy anything?" referring to her group as well. She was watching with her arms crossed and leaning on the doorway.  
  
She walked over to the owner who was behind the cash register. Her face showed her usual pissed off mood but the owner didn't know how to interpret it.  
  
Requel looked at him then at a rack of whistles on the counter. She grabbed one of them and blew it at the kids. Yep, this would work, she thought as all the kids heads turned to her. She tilted her head toward the door to tell the kids they were leaving.  
  
Reqel thre the whistle on the counter before the owner could get out his protestation and took out her wallet.  
  
Once they were back in the street, Requel caught sight of a window where people were sitting at computers. It was a café that allowed the customers access to computers. Requel got an idea. She blew the whistle again and waved her arm to get them to follow her. When they found out the destination was food, they were more inclined to go.  
  
Requel gave the kids some money and found a seat at a laptop. "You want anything?" siren asked. Requel just shook her head, a smile peaking from her face. After the kids finished, Requel was finished. Of course, it wasn't with out some hair pulling and more reasons tallied on why people stay away from society. A young boy with glasses now looked on as Requel typed in a search engine 'Professor Xavier's communicators.' The serial number of Logan's communicator was next to the keyboard.  
  
The boy told her he could get in touch with the communicator if she gave him the computer. "I'm pretty sure I can anyway," he added right before she realized he was going to use his mutant powers. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Logan's communicator beeped. He was still not used to the thing. He opened it up but no one spoke. He looked at it for a second and found a message was sent to him. Ororo found the same message on her communicator:  
I found a hotel. 


	23. An Angel

Imaginary by Evanescence  
  
The groups met and the news was given to Rogue and Bobby. Ororo told Rogue, Bobby and the kids they were watching to go to the hotel while the others walked around for awhile. There was something at the hotel that they didn't like and they didn't want to bring everyone there, mostly Angel. She had used her own name to make the reservation and even if the owners couldn't deny them a room, they still weren't happy about it.  
  
Logan and Requel stayed together with Kurt creeping along, following the kids more than leading them. At first, the kids were observant wanting to know what a conversation between Logan and Angel might be like but after along silence between them, the kids went into their own conversations, already bored.  
  
It was then that Logan spoke. "I bet they found Magneto there. That's why they're keeping you away." Requel gave him a look warning him not to go on. She hated the thought that there was an entire group protecting her, like she was some child.  
  
"They're coordinates!" the boy that helped her with the computer exclaimed in front of her and running to get to Requel and Logan. He had her diary in his hands. She squinted at him and tore the book from him. "But they're coordinates, the times for each entry. You do a simple math equation with it, the one that computer passwords are made with, you find the same coordinates."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to figure you know that equation because of a very educational TV show," Logan said. "But next time, you'll keep your eyes off of others personal stuff." Requel quickly opened the pages in her diary. How would she know that equation? Was the kid just making it up or was he pulling at anything to make the numbers fit? Either way, Requel wasn't going to dismiss it easily.  
  
A lonely road was on their side and the kids had gotten comfortable with the streets and one had strayed off the sidewalk. Instantly, the street was filled with a speeding taxi. Angel reached out a hand and yanked the kid away from the taxi. She had heard it turn onto the block.  
  
All Logan could do was chuckle. She really was amazing. She took care of the lids without a second thought. Meanwhile, the others were trying to take care of her. It was ridiculous, and Requel knew it, which reminded him-  
  
"Hey, I, uh, saw this and thought.I don't know." For once, Logan was stumbling on his words and basically mumbling nothing. He had pulled out a bag from a store he must have visited when the groups were separated and gave it to her. She opened it up to find a box with a necklace inside. It was a small angel on a chain with her arms stretched outward.  
  
"I thought it fit," Logan said, never meeting her eyes. As she put on the necklace, she noticed how close he was then. She opened her mouth, as if to say something.  
  
The communicator ringed and Requel exhaled, not too silently. "Logan, do you have Angel with you?" Storm asked over the communicator. Requel was getting something out of her pocket, a small marble. She put it between the angel's open arms; it fit perfectly, but what was it?  
  
"Yeah, she's right next to me," Logan replied. Requel gave him a strange look knowing he was talking about her but then rolled her eyes as she realized who he was talking to.  
  
"Good. Bring her to the hotel and don't let her out of your sight." Storm sounded serious but it made no sense to Logan. He couldn't ask any questions since Storm had seemingly had hung up on him. 


	24. Memory

Taking Over Me by Evanescence  
  
Rogue came into the lobby to meet them. She was acting more serious than usual. Especially since she's just a kid, Logan thought. "The kids can go to the rooms. Angel can follow me." She spoke nonchalantly and then looked to Logan, lowering her voice but still quite calm. "The rest of the X-men are in there, too."  
  
"I'll take the kids to their rooms," Kurt said, realizing how uncomfortable the moment could have been, for him anyway.  
  
Rogue gave him the entry cards and led Logan and Requel into a small dining hall on the same floor as the lobby. It was a private room probably taken by Magneto's 'persuasion.' Only a part of the room was used by the throng of people waiting for her.  
  
All of them looked at her as they came in. Most of the faces looked familiar. All their eyes held suspicion, Iceman's least of all but it was still there. It unnerved Requel considering Bobby had only looked at her with pity or confusion before. Now, this was something different. It was like he wasn't sure if he should suspect, if it was wrong or not.  
  
There were three she had not seen before. Beside Magneto stood a boy the same age as Rogue with sleeked back hair, a high-class lady and a bum that seemed to be fighting off an addiction. His ticks and spasms became almost rhythmic to Requel.  
  
"Speaking of the devil," the lady spoke into Magneto's ear as he smirked at the comment, which made Requel instantly feet like an annoying mosquito about to be squashed.  
  
"Why don't we have her explain herself," Magneto mocked. "Oh, that's right. She has no memory." As he said this as the door closed behind her and the sophisticated woman became a blue one with scales instead of clothes, her yellow eyes looking at Requel mockingly. A slight nod by Magneto in the bum's direction made Requel take her attention away from Mystique.  
  
"You remember me, now don't ya?" the bum asked. A name popped into Requel's head, Lapse, then their introduction. He had told her his name and asked to sit next to her on the bus. She had looked away in disgust because he was obviously on drugs; the signs were obvious.  
  
Requel was brought back to the present. Lapse was smirking at her. "Ready for this?" He winked before she was plummeted into a nightmare. Sights and sounds of her entire life flashed in her mind. Pictures of her family showed them all traveling, and also this Magneto killing them while she escaped. Scenes explained why she was here and what she had been doing before Magneto decided to interrupt the plans. She had an entire other life that she had been away from and had not known about.  
  
"What? No words?" Magneto was being cruel but no one else could see this because they had not the experience of their entire like being held from them and then given back like a blast of ice. Requel was sure Lapse was the one who was responsible, at least for the loss of memory. But it was Magneto who killed her family, and a big one, too. "Still afraid to speak? I would be, too if any sound could make a person's head blow up."  
  
That had happened. She remembered her mom screaming, using a lot of effort, and the person in front of her had covered his ears. The pressure of the sound waves bouncing in his head was finally too much. Blood splattered the concrete followed by the body. It had to be done, he was in the way, trying to involve the family in affairs not their own and with its own risks. Her mother looked over to her, steel eyes with no mercy showing. Requel could have done it without struggling but she hadn't.  
  
The pressure of the memories and the realizations of who she was took control. Requel's breathing became faster as she tried to keep control. It just wasn't fair, she thought. It shouldn't have been this way. Requel backed up and left the room, running up the stairs to get her own room in the hotel. Magneto's eyes followed her while the rest looked away.  
  
"She is dangerous, Charles," Eric said once she had left. "How many people have to die before we fix this problem? Her entire family was the same. They wanted nothing to do with any of us, you, me or any of the groups within the anti-mutant epidemic occurring. They were going to kill all of us for the mistake of one, the rest after that was purely self-defense." Eric saw this wasn't moving Professor Xavier. "And she will find reasons to kill more. How many times did you find her eavesdropping? How many times didn't you catch her? Oh, yes, I know of all her powers," he said seeing Logan jerk his eyes to meet Magneto's gaze. "She demonstrated her balancing act and everything else when her and her family invaded our home."  
  
"Lair is more like it," Logan muttered as Mystique took a glance at him.  
  
Magneto ignored him. "When we attacked them, it was purely in self- defense."  
  
"Enough, Eric." Professor Xavier looked down. He breathed deeply, still considering. "She may need to be watched, maybe led to paths away from violence but we cannot kill her because we simply think she may be dangerous to us."  
  
"If that was our policy, this discussion wouldn't be happening," Logan said with a dangerous glint in his eyes toward Magneto and his followers. "Corpses can't speak." He wanted to make sure even the bum got the picture. The Professor was taken aback by Logan, along with Rogue and Bobby but the rest seemed used to it. As if it was just another factor to consider in the discussion.  
  
Eric prepared his final statement. "She's too powerful. She will never gain control and you will pay for it." Eric got up, put his hat on and nodded to the others. Professor Xavier did not watch them leave. 


	25. Nothing to Live For

Whisper by Evanescence  
  
The silence did not end until Scott pulled Logan aside. "Someone has to see what's up with Angel," he said. He just looked at Logan.  
  
"You know what, you're probably right. Good luck with that." Logan was in no consoling mood and attacked Scott with his usual sarcasm. Logan was slightly peeved he had known less about her than Magneto, to say the least.  
  
Scott stopped Logan before he could sidestep the other. Scott kept his voice low, respecting the silence. "Logan, do you think she's even let me with in a five foot radius of her? Would you just grow up and do something that helps someone else other than yourself?"  
  
"You just want her in a god mod so that we can interrogate her."  
  
Scott exhaled loudly through his nose but smirked. "So, it's a 'we' again?" He walked away as Logan stared after him, and then stared at the wall in front of him, not seeing it at all. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Requel held on to the windowsill as if it was the last steady thing in her world. Everything was spinning but the pace was even faster in her head. She kept replaying the memories she had just gotten back, especially the deaths of her family. Metal was flying, cars toppled on top of them, they were attacked by this huge lion that stood on its hind legs. He looked more human than lion but the difference between either of them wasn't enough.  
  
Requel closed her eyes and tried to figure how all this fit in with the new memories she formed when her head had been empty. It didn't.  
  
There was a knock at her door. She only turned slightly to watch it open. Logan sized her up as he closed the door behind him. Nothing could have warned him for what did happen.  
  
Requel flung herself at Logan, hiding her face in his shirt. All he could do was wrap his arms around her, no matter how uncomfortable it might have been. Though, it wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. He had a blubbering woman clinging to him but it was more than that. She trusted him and that's all Logan needed to know. He knew she didn't trust easily but to her, this was the only place that felt safe. It was now that she could let down. Tears streaked her face as she clung to his shirt.  
  
Requel pulled away to look up at him and he brushed away the tear streaks on her cheeks with his thumb, wondering what the hell was happening. All he could see was her. His thoughts flickered to Jean as he bent his head, but only before their lips touched. He realized then that Requel had not made him forget Jean. She wasn't even replacing Jean; Requel was a totally new experience. 


	26. MutantNon relationship

Whisper by Evanescence  
  
Jubilee had plenty of time to get comfortable in her room. She shared it with a couple of students but it was no different from the school, thought more people slept on the ground here.  
  
She had to call him. She hadn't stopped thinking of Paul since they had met at Central Park. Luckily, she had his phone number instead of the other way around.  
  
Jubilee called him and made him come to the hotel before the others came back and so no one would see she was missing again. They were both tentative when they saw each other and made sure no one was around. Jubilee led him to her room as he followed a safe distance away. She left the door open so that he could get in. Jubilee was waiting for him. They were alone in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry," Paul blurted out but Jubilee just shook her head. She closed the door behind him.  
  
"Paul, I love you and none of this should affect that. Nothing will affect that." She grabbed his hands.  
  
"I don't think it would affect my love either," he faltered. "But you're a mutant." Jubilee shook her head. She needed to show him she wasn't that different from him; not more different than anyone else. She let go of his hands and took her gloves off. She held her hands toward the window. Sparks formed on her palm and extended outward falling harmlessly on the panes of glass. The sparks cooled before they hit the floor.  
  
Paul swallowed hard. He couldn't get over how odd the scenario was becoming. He took her hands, trying to find where the sparks originated. "So, that's your power?" He let go of her hands suddenly, thinking she might have no control over it, or that she might show it again, in his face.  
  
"I have complete control over it," she said, her voice soothing. "If you're still scared." she put the snug gloves back on.  
  
A young girl 'fwoomped' into the room through the wall connecting it to her room. "Oops." Kitty smiled innocently and then made a motion as if zipping her lips closed. She walked back to the other room, through the wall. All Paul could do was stare. Jubilee looked cautiously at him, carefully waiting for his reaction.  
  
"It's amazing," he breathed. His eyes met Jubilee's gaze and he gave her a smile. "I'm jealous." Jubilee laughed. She had nothing to worry about. She had had nothing to worry about. Only problem was what they both knew to be true. They would never be able to tell anyone about their relationship. 


	27. Alone

Whisper by Evanescence  
  
Requel pulled away from the kiss. What was she doing? She had just found a life that she had abandoned for weeks and she had no right belonging in the life she had created in the meantime, That included Logan.  
  
"What's the matter?" Requel just pulled away from his grasp and turned to the window, saying and showing nothing.  
  
She couldn't stay. She had to go back to her own life. She had to leave.  
  
"Requel," Logan persisted, grabbing her elbow, which she moved away from him. "What did he do to you?" Requel signed 'my mother and father' then pointed out the window to the parking lot. "Oh, now you know sign language," Logan said. Requel smacked her hands together. "Your parents were in the crash?" She shook her head. She let her hand waver above the other, then smacked them together again. "He killed the, didn't he?"  
  
Requel faced the window again. At least he had something. It may not have been everything but it would take hours to make him understand what was actually going on in her head.  
  
Logan headed to the door. "Come on, Requel. You have to tell the others. They think you were in some cult. They don't know you're family was involved." Requel didn't respond. "I know you just found this out now but you have to deal with it. You have to act, not wallow in it. It's not like you." He had no idea, she thought bitterly. The pressure of the images felt physical and she had to concentrate to get it off her chest so she could breathe.  
  
"Angel." Requel turned her head slightly at the command, only showing a side of her face. It was just pain, she thought. She could get over it, not matter its size and how many things it incorporated. Still, she needed more time to go through her new memories. She would stay in the room alone tonight. 


	28. Still Here

Whisper by Evanescence  
  
It was time to come to grips with their surrounding. It wasn't the classiest of hotels, probably more along the motel end and on top of that, the owner wasn't exactly an avid fan of the Professor. Still, for most of the students, it was a place to sleep and that was good enough.  
  
Needless to say, security wasn't the best, especially against an anti- mutant organization the owner himself was involved in. The same one that had attacked the mansion with the same uniforms. Mystique's yellow eyes flickered beneath her hood in the excitement of the attack and seeing Logan again. She concentrated too much on how she would save him if they were to kill them all. They would never know what hit them, Mystique snickered. The second time around, the attack would be clean and quiet, considering she was in charge now.  
  
Only the X-men were disturbed; anyone who would be trouble. They didn't notice Jubilee was awake the entire night, still thinking about Paul. She had told her friends he had betrayed her and that she would never see him again while Paul played like he was disgusted with mutants, like his own friends. It was the only way, for now anyway. Maybe some day all of it wouldn't matter. It wasn't that time yet. Now was the time when humans attacked mutants and intruded the places you thought were safe.  
  
They pushed the X-men, all bounded, into Requel's room. It was all done so quietly, Requel only woke up when she was gagged. Wolverine and Cyclops weren't there but the rest had their hands behind their backs and were gagged. In the time it took Angel to really wake up, her hands were already bound.  
  
"Kill them," a silky voice commanded. Guns were raised at them, and then raised higher, out of their hands.  
  
"You see, Charles, they'll do anything that's commanded of them." Magneto pulled his hood down as Mystique and Toad did the same, their faces still covered by the shadows. "They would have killed you, just like they would have killed you at the mansion." The X-men had not told Magneto that and he wouldn't have known that unless-  
  
"Humans are so easy to manipulate, don't you think Charles?" Magneto smirked as Cyclops and Wolverine came into the room. Cyclops stumbled in without his visor or glasses and Wolverine was levitating an inch above the ground.  
  
"Don't try anything funny," Toad said, grinning like a gorilla. Behind him Wolverine grimaced as Magneto stretched the metal attached to his bones. Angel instinctively got up from the bed, as best she could any way. "You too, sweet. This isn't about you. It never was; you just got in the way. Another stupid superhero," Toad scoffed.  
  
"Charles, do you see it now?" Magneto looked directly at the Professor as the other stared up at him. "There humans are unfit to rule this world let alone keep us from ruling it! It is ours for the taking." Mystique kicked a gawking man underneath a hood out of the window while Toad flicked his tongue, grabbing another Hood and swinging him into the night.  
  
"Professor Xavier caught them in the air, concentrating on not letting them drop. As they hovered there, Magneto shook his head. "You just have to let go on the idea of saving every pitiful creature here. You can't truly save them from themselves," he said, taking a glance at Angel. He turned his back, walking out the door. "It's evolution, Charles, of the supreme order," he projected to the room.  
  
Wolverine was still against the wall by Magneto's powers as Lapse came out of the shadows and closer to Angel. He smirked. "You have no idea the pain you put me through, do you?" He shook his head as the soft words dripped form his tongue. Magneto paused to let Lapse do what he wanted, interested in the type of lesson he would teach the girl. Magneto had before seen the torturous punishment he would put on his victims. Magneto left Wolverine to squirm in his control.  
  
"Just trying to figure out who the hell you are and what kind of life you have to have the memories you've got. None of the other lives running around in my head were like yours. The people still talk to me, about you and your strangeness even from the freaks I know." Rogue looked at Sean more closely, feeling a jolt of familiarity of his case to her own; the voices.  
  
"You still think I'm a druggie. Drugs aren't the only things you can get addicted to, that destroy you." He got in her face, bottomless eyes intruding her space. "Not only did you crowd my head with your endless amounts of junk, it wasn't even comprehensible junk. You've got the head of a freak, an alien." He pushed a finger at her temple with the statement but she didn't move and returned his stare, not wanting to know how the others were looking at her. Kneeling on her bed, she looked up to see a decrepit black hole, sucking in everything yet still utterly empty, about to collapse on itself at any moment.  
  
"Now what do you have to live for? You've got now family or anyone else here. All you found was that you were a failure so many different times, killing so many other pointless lives. You'll never be more than a murderer from another world." The taunting voice distracted the others as Professor Xavier brought the two Hoods closer to the ground and Magneto just letting go of Wolverine, seeing it was over now. But that last statement broke Angel and she would not let the man leave.  
  
"Angel drew as much air into her lungs as she could. Wolverine knew what was to come and was only a step closer to her before there was no chance of stopping her. She belted an unearthly moan that grew in volume and pitch. Everyone got to the ground and covered their ears though some might have been thrown to the ground.  
  
Only Lapse still faced her. He had only closed his pitted eyes and his face held an odd serenity that could not be seen from behind Angel's own lids. It might have seemed a lifetime to Angel and Lapse, they were in their own world, but it didn't take long for it to really be over. His head imploded, releasing him forever.  
  
Angel quieted. No guilt was added from the body on the floor. Even the guilt from any actions in her past were washed off. It was no longer solely her fault. She wasn't the only one making the decisions in this universe. She was just enforcing her right to be there. 


	29. Epilogue

My Last Breath by Evanescence  
  
It hadn't been hard to make Magneto, Mystique and Toad leave considering the stare Angel gave them. Though, what she showed them just gave them more reason to kill her when they had the chance.  
  
The owner was, deservingly, unhappy about his mutant tenants and this time had just reason to kick them out. Luckily, they also had reason enough to leave. Professor Xavier had just as many connections as the anti-mutant owner. The mansions was repaired and fixed with a new alarm. Neither party spoke of the incidents that had occurred in the past night. Another scuffle kept quiet.  
  
It didn't take long for routines to go back to normal. Seeing Angel quietly make appearances through the mansion, the Professor thought on changing Angel's role in the mansion. Let her take some classes, which she would probably deny, or even let the students learn from her how to make their powers extremely powerful. He even had thoughts of letting her try on a uniform. However, he knew she wouldn't be able to take his orders, she already had directions she had been assigned to follow.  
  
Professor Xavier would have left Angel alone to fit into the school as she wanted but her thoughts kept nagging at him, even if he wasn't listening. 'I have to tell them.' 'I can't stay here.' 'Should I just disappear? It would be easier.' 'I can't shirk my duties.'  
  
Finally, Professor Xavier brought the X-men into his office. He had warned Angel ahead of time of the meeting but she was still late. By the time she came in, everyone had been gathered. "Angel has something she has to tell you," Professor Xavier explained. After that day in the hotel, most could see Angel had changed. She was more stiff and occupied but still kept her now respected silence.  
  
Her eyes glanced at the faces and then down to the necklace. She popped the marble out of the angel's hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of her but far enough from curious hands. What was that thing? Logan thought, not for the first time.  
  
Angel stared at it not knowing what to say. As the others turned their glances over to it, she found a place to start. "I found that in my pocket. It's what makes my voice powerful. If any of you touched it, it would make your power too strong to control." Her testing voice matched her eyes that searched the faces. "That's why I won't let anyone else touch it," she added, making sure they got the point. They mostly gawked at her and the marble. Only the Professor seemed mildly surprised and in his eyes could be seen a little awe as his hand brushed his mouth. Her voice lost some of its volume. "I earned it through my family. They were killed by Magneto and his men."  
  
No one knew what to say first so Angel tried to answer the questions she could anticipate. "As long as I have this with me, I won't be able to control my voice but it's a responsibility I cannot let go. It's the same reason for why I'm leaving." She didn't pause to see what they would say; she didn't even look up. "Just because my family's gone doesn't mean I can stop what they were trying to do. It actually puts more pressure on me to finish the job." She looked up but still didn't allow a pause. "And anything you tell me can't stop me." It was more of a challenge than a statement but no one stepped up. Even Kurt found new respect for her, as if there wasn't enough coming form him.  
  
"What's the job?" Cyclops asked as if it was in everyone's minds.  
  
Angel shook her head and looked down. "I can't tell you that." She raised her head. "I shouldn't have mentioned it." Cyclops nodded his head and Angel was surprised by his understanding.  
  
The unspoken agreement was still in the air as she left the room, putting the marble back in its place. She stepped outside with the backpack over her shoulder, knowing the small town she was headed fro probably had some of the Hoods who had attacked the mansion. However, no one needed to know it was her who screamed. She put her hood on her sweatshirt up over her head. She would need a new outfit.  
  
Angel stopped and turned to take a last look at the mansion. Syren was in a window looking out at her, seeing the smile on Angel's face. She would never have such an odd friendship again. She left the window when she saw Wolverine approach Angel.  
  
"Requel!" When he was close enough he lowered his voice and body expression so that no one spying on them would know what was happening. However, people had learned to respect their 'conversations.' Logan's temper could be felt in his words. "What do you mean leaving like this? You didn't even clue me in that you were leaving at all. How can you turn you back on us? You know what we've been through." He took a breath. "What I've been through."  
  
Requel's kind eyes smiled up at him. She might be a different person now but she couldn't forget what happened here. She took his hand and wrapped it around the angel around her neck; her hands covered his own. She raised her face to meet his lips. The kiss was deeper than before but broke when her mantra came back to her mind. 'Duty before pleasure. Duty before needs.' She put a small smile on her face, unfolding Logan's hands. Her eyes sparkled with yet shed tears.  
  
She turned her back on Loan and after a moment, he did the same, both going their separate ways.  
  
Logan huffed as he went back inside. Women, he would never understand their fickle minds.  
  
Requel stared at the road passing beneath her feet. She would never forget this place, or the people. Never. 


	30. Differences by Angel

It's strange how we are drawn to the people who are the most like us, as if they wouldn't be able to hurt us since we know them. They are just like us. We form groups based on this. We stay in our little imaginary lines as do everyone else. And if anyone is bold enough to step over, there are plenty of ways to bash them back to submission. Isn't ironic though, how it's the people that are so different from ourselves that we remember the most vividly? 


	31. sorry

The ads at fanfiction are downloading things directly to my computer. My anti-virus catches some of them but not all of them. So, I'm sorry to inform you all that I won't be continuing with fanfiction.net. My stories will go on though, of course. If you want to read them, I'm putting them on my website:  
  
www.geocities.com/goddess21q/myplace  
  
Click on the shadowedrose link. It might take a while for me to upload it all and then continue the story but it will be up. Sorry everyone. I'm especially sorry I won't be able to read the other fanfiction stories that aren't finished yet. Maybe I'll take a look at them once a week or something so I don't invite too many things to my computer.  
  
Hope you all continue reading. Thanks for all your support. Oh, and review, I'll try to make a text box at the end of every chapter so you can review or comment. Love you all and remember this is just a move, nothing really devastating. 


End file.
